It is well known to package dry particulate material in boxes or cartons from which it can be poured. Cereal, for example, is conventionally packaged in rectangular boxes having a top panel formed from overlapping flaps connected to the side panels and underlying glue flaps connected to the end panels. The package is opened by separating the outer top panel flap from the inner top panel flap, and is closed by inserting an end tab on the outer flap into a locking slot in the inner flap. The slot is initially hidden from view by the overlapping flap and is exposed upon separating the two flaps. A common complaint against this package design is the difficulty in separating the flaps. The glue adhering the overlapping flaps to each other and to the underlying short glue flaps is often so strong or so liberally applied that the outer flap tears instead of separating along the glue line. If the tab is completely torn off, the top panel flaps cannot be connected together to close the package. Even if the tab is only partially torn or the outer flap is weakened by tearing in other areas, the flaps cannot normally be securely held in place after opening.
Another complaint against the conventional package has to do with pouring the contents. Pouring takes place over an end edge of the top opening and over the adjacent end glue flap. This relatively wide area makes it difficult to control the flow of the particles, sometimes resulting in the particles spilling out over the outer sides of the glue flaps.
When packaging heavier particulate material the carton can be too heavy to conveniently be lifted by grasping the sides of the carton. It would be preferable in these cases to carry the package by a handle instead. Moreover, if it is desired to have a wider carton for better stability and handleability or to more conveniently package greater quantities of material in a carton, a handle becomes necessary. Introduction of a handle, however, limits the area in the top panel in which a pouring opening can be provided. It would therefore be desirable to be able to employ a carton with a side pouring opening capable of directing the flow of particles poured from the carton and of being tightly reclosed to prevent spillage.